What else can roses be used for? Brooklyn lemon
by miss89
Summary: A half an year ago, Boris recruited Kaede to his BEGA team, but this also means that he messed with her DNA. He made her into a neko. But that didn't change her feelings for the red haired blader, Brooklyn.


**From the author:** This lemon was requested by shadowxrevenge on Quizilla.

**Disclaimers:** I do not own either Beyblade or this OC! But I do own this story, so don't like it, don't read it!

* * *

- "Is that all you got?" the silver haired neko girl growled with annoyance. The red haired blader looked back at her with a little smile.

- "No" he simply answered. It was not long time ago since Kaede joined the BEGA League. Or actually, Boris offered her a place on the team after seeing her beyblade a guy on the streets. It was sure he saw talent in her and Kaede accepted his offer. But there was something she accepted by the offer she didn't know about. Boris had observed her for some time and noticed how she worked with her bit beast, Luminex, a big lynx. Her way to act and handle the bit beast got to him and in the offer he also offered her to get to know her Luminex better, and of course Kaede said yes. Who wouldn't accept an offer like that? But Boris had other things in his mind.

One day he called for her to meet him at the laboratory. He told her he was going to change her "a little". Fast as Kaede was she got a feeling of something was wrong and denied any sort of corporation like that. Boris told her he could change her life or send her directly back from where she came – parentless, unloved and feared by the most. It made the girl think a little different, and maybe it wasn't going to be that bad, though, she did not have any clue of he was going to change her DNA. Like the process was about to start he told her she was getting closer to her bit beast and when it was over she was able to anything. When everything was over, she had changed and to the better in Boris' eyes. From that day on, the small silver haired Kaede became a neko – a human cat. A human with cat looking eyes, fangs with a tail and claws, that were only showed when she turned mad. Her ears became sharper and her senses increased. That was not more than a half year ago.

- "I'm tired of being toyed around with.. Luminex, Hurricane razor claws!!" the girl demanded and her blade went for the final attack. But it didn't seem like Brooklyn wanted to be finished off that fast.

- "You're impatient, Kaede" he stated and his blade dodged her attack. Her eyes widened, no one ever dodged

- "No way!" she shouted as he directly sent her attack back to her blade, sending it out of the dish. Ever since Boris recruited her to BEGA, Brooklyn had been her "coach". Since he was the strongest on the team, Boris found it logical that he took care of her.

- "I think we stop here" Brooklyn said and reached a hand out and caught his Zeus. A heavy sigh left the girl's throat. Without saying anything Brooklyn left the building and went outside.

- "Where did he go?" Kaede mumbled to herself and looked around and sighed again.

- "Hey Kaede!" she heard a voice call out her name. Turning around she saw Garland walk towards her with a confused expression.

- "Garland" she stated.

- "Have you seen Hiro around? He was supposed to help me out with something" he said with a hint of annoyance in his voice. Kaede shrugged her shoulder and shook her head a no. Garland growled with annoyance and walked down the corridor. The silver haired girl shrugged her shoulders and went back to her room. She glanced down at her damaged beyblade. It was a wonder it was still in one piece. Not many blades survived her Hurricane razor claw attack and it as a riddle to her how he in short time managed to copy her attack and send it back to her. She had heard Hiro and Boris talk about him never practicing because he was a natural talented blader. She dropped down on her bed and glanced out of the window and to her surprise saw Brooklyn lay in the grass playing with something that looked like a flower. She smiled to herself. He always seemed so nice and calm. Lying down on her bed she fell asleep.

A couple of hours later she woke up by a sweet smell. Slightly she opened her eyes just as she felt the bed shift next to her.

- "Wakie wakie" a sweet and calm voice said. Opening her eyes a little more she saw who the voice belong to.

- "Brooklyn?" she questioned in a low voice.

- "I knew I could find you here" he stated with a smile.

- "What's the matter?" she asked sitting up rubbing her eyes. Since he was taller than her he smiled down at her.

- "Nothing... I was just enjoying the sight of you" he smiled. Kaede blinked. Sure she found the red haired blader a bit attractive, but she never knew how he felt about her. A slight blush spread across her cheeks.

- "Brooklyn uhm... what was that smell?" she asked getting to her senses. Without words he held a pink rose up in front of her making her blush a little more. Of course it was a rose. Maybe the same she saw him hold in the garden? She couldn't really tell.

- "That's beautiful" she said and he smirked trailing the rose from her nose over her chest. Kaede's heart pounded against her chest.

- "Brooklyn.. what?" she was clueless, but knew one thing; the scent of the rose made her fly on the 7th cloud.

- "I know you like roses" he said and slowly leaned closer to her face; so close their noses almost touched one another. The blush on her cheeks went redder by the second. How could he possibly know? She never told him. She felt herself melt when his soft lips touched hers in a gentle kiss. She didn't know what to do with her hands as she placed them on his chest as she pressed herself closer to him. A light smirk appeared on his lips and he pulled his arms around her and brought her close as he ran his tongue over her lips asking for entrance. The girl parted her soft lips. His tongue brushed over her roaming ever part of her hot mouth, causing her to let out a light moan on his mouth. Brooklyn smirked.

- "You're a pretty good kisser" Kaede giggled and touched her lips.

- "I'm a quick learner" the blader replied and softly rubbed her hips.

- "Really?" the girl teased and placed her hands behind his neck. He ran his hands under her tank top feeling her curves before gripping her waist pressing her down at her back on the bed, pushing his lips onto hers again. Without any problems he moved her further onto the bed, making her head rest on the soft pillow as he kissed her over the jaw line and down her neck.

A light moan escaped her lips as he searched for her special spot and hands pulled her top up a little, feeling her soft skin. She moved her hand to his hair and grabbed it and moaned softly as he finally found a weak spot. Within a few seconds he pulled the top over her head. Since she didn't wore bra he had a perfect sight over her beautiful, exposed breast. Shyly, she tried to cover her exposed chest but a pair of hands stopped her and pinned her hands above her head.

- "Don't hide yourself.. you're beautiful" he whispered in her ear and nibbled on her earlobe. It made her blush even more. Kissing her passionately he slowly let go of her wrists, running his fingertips over her breasts making her arch her back.

- "Shivering?" he asked seductively and traced his fingers over her breasts again and looked at her with a smirk. Kaede bit her lip softly as she arched her back once more. Brooklyn smirked and cupped her breasts with his hands and clockwise started to massage them. She parted her lips wanting to say his name but a moan came out instead. She undid his jacket and threw it on the floor and the same happened to his shirt. Biting her lip he trailed her hands over his torso feeling his muscles become tense by her touch. He smirked as he bend down licking over her nibble still rubbing against the other one, making her let out a low moan.

Without warning she flipped him over making him look a little surprised at her. She smirked and bend down finding his weak spot, earning herself a low groan. An idea sneaked into her mind. With a leg on each side of him she leaned over him so their chests were touching. Teasingly she slid a hand down his body, all the way to the rim of his pants and over his thigh making sure she missed his bulge. He groaned again.

- "You're not being nice now" he stated and placed his hands on her hips. Smirking she traced her fingertips over the bulge in his pants feeling him grow by her touch, and he groaned. He flipped her over on her back again and ripped her jeans off leaving her in only panties. The silver haired girl blushed. Brooklyn then began to kiss her all the way from her lips to her neck and belly. As he did, he slowly removed the last piece of her underwear. Then he kissed it, sliding his tongue all over her female hood. Kaede buckled her hips so much in pleasure they had to be held down by Brooklyn. He licked her for a while before kissing upwards her body again. As he kissed her lips he used his fingers to please her.

- "Brooklyn" she moaned and pulled his pants off leaving him in his boxers.

- "You like this, Kaede?" he asked and rubbed harder against her entrance. The girl threw her head back and moaned.

- "Brooklyn.. please" she mewled in his ear and nibbled on his earlobe.

- "As you wish my lady" he replied and removed his boxers and carefully entered her. She closed her eyes tightly from the pain.

- "Should we stop?" he asked and cupped her cheek with a hand. Kaede shook her head a no.

- "No.. just keep going.. I'll be fine" she half whispered and looked into his turquoise eyes. He smiled and kissed her lips before starting to move back and forth in a steady pace. It still hurt, but the pain soon faded away and she wrapped her legs around his waist allowing him to go deeper into her. She moaned loudly and begged him to go faster and harder.

- "What?" he asked teasingly and slowed down earning a groan from his neko lover.

- "Please.. faster.. uh, harder.." she mewled and he smirked and instantly obeyed her plea. This time she moaned louder and buried her claws in his bare shoulders. She almost screamed in pleasure when she reached her climax. A few more pumps and he released inside of her.

Exhausted he pulled out of her and lay beside her wrapping their bodies into the covers.

- "That was awesome" she purred and kissed his chest before resting her head at his shoulder.

- "It definitely was" Brooklyn smiled and pecked her forehead tracing a finger over her catty ear.

- "That tickles" she giggled and snuggled closer to him.

- "Oh I'm sorry about that" he said and wrapped an arm around her before they felt asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**From the author:** That was my Brooklyn lemon. I hope you liked it ^_^

**Feel free to leave a review ^_^**


End file.
